


No Savoring

by CaffeineNCupcakes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, D/s undertones, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/pseuds/CaffeineNCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After about the 1,000th time of getting tied up by Rei, Adonis notices what's done to his boyfriend, Koga, and one thing leads to another.</p><p>--</p><p>In other words, powerbottom Koga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Savoring

**Author's Note:**

> Mom, I'm sorry.

Koga licked his lips, which probably made it look like he was preparing for the worst, but quite honestly he smelled something interesting and needed to know what it was. Once again, he was tied up because of snapping at Adonis. He figured this was the most corporal punishment.

"Can I fuckin' leave this rope trap yet?" Rei, who had been sitting there for a bit, was not the least bit surprised by the harsh words. 

"No." He said in a flat tone of voice, yawning as he fiddled with his hands in his lap. "Five more minutes." Koga bit the rope in an attempt to escape but failing. 

"Uuurg...I can't wait that long! Jesus fucking..." He growled angrily under his breath. 

Finally, Rei let him go, warning him if he did any other snappy behavior that it wouldn't be forgiven. The ropes were removed quickly and, with little difficulty, the grey-haired male sprinted off.

\---

“Adonis!! Get your ass out here!” He all but yelled, rubbing at the rope indents in his broad arms. The purple haired male, used to the grey-haired’s unpredictable behavior, appeared out of what might be considered thin air. 

His tone was flat, but quiet as he practically snorted at the rope indents. “...Yeah?” Koga didn’t hear him, squinting and tilting his head as he spoke harshly.

“Eh?....You gonna speak?” 

“Huh? I asked what you wanted..” Adonis’ cheeks hinted at a pink colour, trying not to stare too long at Koga, who was chewing on his lip, which meant that he was contemplating something. He knew Koga inside and out. The grey haired male was never the best at keeping calm. 

Koga huffed, finally walking over to his boyfriend and tugging on his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Adonis’ face reddened and he slapped his hand over his mouth in shock.

"W-What was that for?" Adonis snarked; the grey haired one said nothing, but just looked like he was counting his blessings.

Koga took a deep breath before speaking again, biting at his lip this time, tone slightly quieter than normal. "I like kissing you." 

This took Adonis by surprise as the teen stared at Koga like he’d just suddenly grew a second head. “You like…..kissing….me? What about Rei? He’d be the one to bite you. I’ll never bite you and you know that.”

Koga growled under his breath, trailing a soft kiss up Adonis’ neck as he smirked into the soft skin of the other. The purple haired boy could feel the unshaven scruff of Koga’s on his neck and the feeling made him shiver as he felt goosebumps trailing up his arms. But the dog-like boy wouldn’t let him have his kisses just yet. He moved his mouth to Adonis’ collarbone, sucking gently on the area, but not quite leaving a mark.

“Is it alright if I feel your chest? Grope you?” He asked hurriedly, wincing as the raw rope burns rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. Adonis nodded; He knew that Koga liked to take things quickly, but was proud of him for asking.

Koga’s calloused hands (mostly from fighting) trailed up the shirt of the darker skinned male, feeling his stomach. Koga glared at the other when he squirmed and snorted due to being ticklish. Adonis didn’t have much for abs, but they were apparent. He grabbed a small amount of his stomach and squeezed it gently, his other hand moving to Adonis’ hand since the other was a bit nervous.

“What? Ya need me to baby you? You’ve done this before and love it when I fuck ya like an animal, y’know.” Koga leaned against the soft skin of his boyfriend’s ear, biting softly into the cartilage and tugging it one, twice, and smirking.

“Are we g-going to do this here?” Adonis asked in a shaky voice, his fingers trembling as he did. Koga’s reaction wasn’t completely unexpected, but still surprising to Adonis, who was shaking nervously with every beat of his pulse. Koga had taken a small part of Adonis’ neck in his mouth and bit softly, not wanting to hurt him.

Now that Koga was in control, it was time to make Adonis a mess. He snickered as Adonis shivered. It was just like the purple haired male to get nervous like this and honestly, it was kind of adorable.

He pressed their lips together, slowly kissing Adonis, backing away slowly each time and then pressing their soft, slightly chapped lips together again just to feel the quivering male against him. Koga’s hands made their way to Adonis’s shirt and gave him a questioning look.

“I-It’s fine, you can remove it,” Koga, without another word, started sliding Adonis’s shirt off his toned but slender tan body. The purple-haired male had a furious blush on his face the entire time.

"Hey, Adonis.... You know how I always get tied up? Well uh..." He trailed off, fiddling with his hands as he tried to focus himself. "...Can I do it to you?" He wasn’t sure why the hell he was suddenly shy, his face heating up as he tried not to stumble over his words.

Adonis however, wasn’t any better, his hands going from fisting Koga’s hair to covering his red face. “I….uh...well….you see…..” He looked around nervously, fingers trembling in the slightest as his hand moved to rest atop Koga’s.

Koga snapped at him.

“Quit yer yappin’ and answer me!” He growled, baring and clenching his teeth. Adonis raised his hands in the air and gave Koga a concerned look. “Okay!” He enthusiastically and quite sarcastically replied. 

The grey haired male smirked, standing up as he went to find the length of rope that would soon enough be used to restrain Adonis. “Otogari, I hope you’re ready for this!” He called over his shoulder, rope and tape in hand as he loomed over Adonis.

The track club member was pressing his thighs together, sure sign of him being hard. Koga placed the rope to the side of Adonis, kneeling in front of him, pressing their lips together briefly, waiting for the other to kiss him again, when Koga bit softly on Adonis’s bottom lip, sucking softly as he heard the first of many of Adonis’ moans.

“Nnnn...more,” was barely coherent from those soft slightly chapped lips. But of course Koga’s selective hearing heard it.

“Haaah…. you want more?” He laughed in Adonis’s ear, pressing their lips together as calloused hands grabbed fistfulls of purple hair, tugging on those plump lips with sharp wolf-like teeth, slipping his tongue inside, feeling his heart jump in his chest as he felt Adonis shivering under him, his hands grabbing handfuls of Koga’s gym shirt, almost pulling it off him.

“...Hah! Whoa there, Otogari… no need to get handsy….heh..” Was all that was able to be heard from the other, who was only parting for a second before their lips connected again, Koga this time sucking harshly on Adonis’s tongue while one hand reaching inside the purple haired male’s track pants, but only circling the tip of his cock 3 times. Adonis jerked and shivered, but wasn’t able to move his hands due to them being pinned above his head. 

Adonis had drool sliding down his mouth, his face redder than a tomato as he felt the kiss being parted, but was almost in a daze. He felt light, yet was still being held down, his shirt discarded somewhere unknown to him as he didn’t feel a need to move. 

Koga slowly licked the drool surrounding the grape haired male’s mouth. He secretly loved it when the track star’s face was screwed into pleasure, legs shaking as he fought his inner self and instincts, trying not to cum like he did in his bed everyday after school back before he had koga. Koga’s goal was simple. Tease, Torture, Time. 

Tease. He’d tease the ever living daylights out of Adonis, sucking every moan he could get from the other. He’d make it so that he was the parasyte taking over every inch of Adonis’ mind. There wouldn’t be a mental escape from the pleasure the purple haired was about to feel.

Torture. The teasing would soon lead to torture. Adonis would either be fighting with every last breath from his raw throat to cum, or cumming would soon be a painful chore after doing it so many times. 

Time. Koga didn’t have the biggest amount of patience in the world, but he’d make sure that the fellow member of his unit had to wait a bit of time in between the little bits of pleasure he’d get, or the opposite in between heavy bouts of cumming.

—

Adonis was sat on a chair, legs spread, staring upwards at Koga who had his hands on his hips. Adonis was more concerned at the moment about why the everliving fuck koga kept his shirt on this whole time. the grey shirt he was wearing pressed against his toned body from hours of dancing practice, wet stains from their last practice and Koga’s habit of pouring water on himself afterwards were still apparent as the shirt stuck to the dog-like teen’s body. He drooled again, this time wiping it off since he was free.

Koga leaned down, holding a small piece of tape, lightly thumbing the tips of Adonis’ lips. “I’m going to affix this here, okay?” 

“Yes, that’s okay!” Slightly surprised at how gentle Koga was being. — Compared to last time where Adonis couldn’t walk for three days and had hickies the size of baseballs, this was a refreshing different Koga.

Koga placed the tape over Adonis’ mouth, smirking as he heard the small noises coming from the idol’s mouth.

Next, he made do of the smaller rope, taking Adonis’ hands, and instructing him to fold his hands. Adonis did as he was told, feeling his hands being tied together and held above his head. He groaned, not really sure how Koga did this, the whole being tied up after practice thing. Koga made sure the purple haired male’s pants were shrewn across the room with force.

The next thing Adonis knew was that his legs were being spread apart slowly, each leg tied to a leg of the chair. His cock was straining against his underwear, not helping that the garment was sticking to his body due to the strenuous track practice he'd gone through.

“..Mmmphh!” Adonis tried making contact with Koga, but as the male was taking his sweet ass time, the other may as well have not been there with how slow Koga removed his tight black performance jeans, sitting there in his underwear. Adonis could have laughed at how Koga’s underwear pattern was small fluffy puppies.

He gave him a weird look and Koga lightly snapped.

“What?! It’s fuckin’ puppies. If I’d known you’d be such a horny little asshole, I would have made sure to wear my black underwear.” He replied with venom spitting off his sharp tongue as per normal.

There was no reaction from the tied one. Koga slowly got on his knees and agonizingly slowly pulled Adonis’ black underwear off of him.

“...Mmmm…. somebody looks-” He stopped himself, bowing his head to lick the head of the cock that had been straining for about a half an hour. The moan that emerged from the throat of the purple haired male was simply orgasmic. That was the only word Koga could use to describe it as he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach a little too soon. “-delicious.” He finished his sentence.

The whining noises continued. A small bead of precum had formed on his blushingly red cock. He bore a matching shade of red on his face. How nice. Koga smirked, watching the shivers and shakes begin to escalate. 

He cleared his throat, licking his lips before he took the entire head of Adonis into his mouth, being careful to pull his lips back to cover his teeth. (Didn’t need a repeat of his first blowjob.) He sucked gently, watching Adonis carefully for any signs of being close, When faced with none, he enjoyed the sensation of the heavy cock on his tongue. Gently moving his tongue around the organ currently in his mouth, he made soft moaning noises that would surround Adonis with vibrations. 

Adonis felt his face growing hotter by the minute as a small moan escaped his mouth. He gently stopped the grey-haired male, fingers digging into the ropes as he gave him a look of confusion. 

Adonis' cheeks reddened as his hips bucked slightly into Koga's mouth. This was a sign he was close. Koga removed his mouth from the organ immediately, letting the other go stale. A tear slid down Adonis' face which quickly screwed into pleasure when a set of white incisors sunk into his thigh.

This surprised the purple haired male who jerked in the northern direction, a little more than surprised at the happenings of everything at this current moment in his life. 

“I’ll make sure you can’t resist me.” He left the other male untouched as he made do of placing one leg up on another chair in the room, boxers astrewn somewhere else. He placed two fingers in his mouth, standing in front of Adonis, carefully bringing them in between his legs once they were soaked with saliva. He pushed at his tight entrance, moaning out loud as his breath changed into a panting noise while trying to insert his fingers in smoothly. “Ggg...haah..Adonis….” He moaned in a breathy tone, biting on his bottom lip with all his might that the skin around his teeth turned white with the force of the bite.

With fingers in at the knuckle, his face a blushing shade of rose, Koga’s other hand returned to give some attention to his tip. lightly thumbing it, though it didn’t need it since it was already about as erect as possible. He just needed to finish preparing himself.

Adonis drooled at the mouth, tape starting to slip off as he whined at his restrained state as he watched Koga pleasure himself. 

Koga was currently biting his lip, his face dripping with sweat from the sheer effort of not cumming just from the preparation of his ass.

Adonis at this point was to the point of exasperation. He wasn’t about to watch Koga anymore. The purple haired male attempted locking eye contact with the grey-haired one who was enjoying himself a little too much.

Eventually, Koga stepped over, his motive being the fact Adonis’ cock had begun to go a little stale, and he needed to take care of this. Slowly, straddling Adonis, he sunk right on the other’s cock a little too hard, wincing slightly at the pain, but not showing it as to not worry Adonis.

“Hey. It’s fine, don’t start yer yappin’ now, alright?” Adonis nodded, a small moan escaping his throat as he gripped at the ropes behind his back, biting at the tape in a slow attempt to chew it off.

Koga moved himself up, slamming back down on Adonis, his face growing redder than a tomato as he kept one hand on his cock, curling it around the organ, turning his hand a little at the tip as he massaged the exposed area with his forefinger and thumb. His face screwed into pleasure, a shameless guttural moan escaping his mouth.

Adonis’ face turned redder than Koga had ever seen it before. The purple haired male tried keeping his voice calm, but couldn’t help it when his moans became higher pitched than ever with koga balancing himself on his cock. (Also wasn’t helpful with the constant squeezing the grey haired kept doing.) 

Soon enough, Adonis had the tape off his lips and the grey haired male pressed their lips together, tongue entering his mouth like the entity of sin Koga was. He could feel the others teeth working their way across his lips, biting, sucking and nibbling their way to content.

Carefully, each movement was as if planned out as Koga gyrated his hips, squeezing plenty around Adonis as he felt Adonis shivering, his body growing hot, the redness spreading from his face to the rest of his body. Sweat broke out on otherwise flawless skin.

Finally, Koga felt his stomach vibrating as he tugged on Adonis' lower lip, moving back as he turned his attention to the grape haired male's neck, digging his teeth into the tanned skin, sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he tried not to think about what Rei would say next time he saw them.

That bite was a trigger for Adonis as he cried out, that cry being more attractive than anything Koga had seen in his late night porn binges. 

"F-Fuck...!" He was panting, cherry colored swollen lips murmuring quiet curses as his hips bucked, hitting off of Koga's balls as white fluid seeped from his tip into the other male, it was a flash of purple when Adonis fell backwards to lay down, his chest heaving as he felt his way to in between the others legs, pushing them apart some as he played with the balls and cock of the other, pinching the tip as a last resort.

Koga basically exploded in pleasure, everything going white in his vision as things happened way too fast. His stomach clenched, letting everything out as he cried. "O-Otogari!!!" Adonis blushed at his full name being used, but tried to ignore it. 

After pulling out of the other male, Adonis stared at his cum covered organ. Koga gently slapped him playfully, kissing where he slapped him after. "If you're not gonna lick it, I will." After saying this, he slid one finger through the slimy material on the organ, lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking the white liquid off.

Adonis stared in disbelief. “I just want to sleep…” He mumbled, ignoring the sound of Koga’s beloved dog scratching on the door.

Koga was already nodding off when Adonis looked at his still tied body. “Untie me.” He stated as firmly as physically possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ...You don't even wanna know the google searches and questions I had to ask.......


End file.
